Blog utente:Razorgirl/Wiki Codifica 101
Ciao! GRAZIE Valysia92 for translating this into Italian for me. You don't need to know html in order to create Wiki pages, and Wikia's visual editor helps to make things SUPER easy. I learned how to code Wikis with a Wiki that didn't have a visual editor, and thus I had to learn how to format wiki pages using Wiki code. It sounds a lot harderthan it is. While Using Wikia's visual editor can be grand, sometimes it doesn't quite give you what you want. That's when you'll want to look at the code for the page in the Source tab just to check that nothing weird has happened while you were distracted sending your Sworn Swords out on Adventures to farm those precious Resources. ; ) While using the Visual Editor will handle most "quick and dirty" additions to the Wiki, if you ever want to edit the info you have for a template, the only way you can do this is in "Source Mode". So here are a few things to help you learn the basics, that will hopefully make contributing to this Wiki a little bit easier for you. Remember: '''You don't get paid to do this, so only do what's fun for you. If it's not fun, don't do it, and don't be afraid to ask one of the top contributors(whom are all listed on the for help. Non c'è bisogno di sapere il linguaggio html per creare pagine nella Wiki, dal momento che l'editor visuale di Wikia renderà tutto estremamente facile. Ho imparato a codificare le pagine wiki con una wikia che non aveva il visual editor, e quindi ho dovuto impararare a formattare le pagine usando i codici. Sembra molto più difficile di quello che è. Anche se usare il visual editor può sembrare qualcosa di eccezionale, a volte non ti dà proprio quello che vuoi. E' in questi momenti che è necessario controllare i codici della pagina cliccando su "modalità codice sorgente" per controllare di non aver combinato niente di strano mentre si era distratti a mandare le proprie SS alla ricerca di risorse rare ;) Mentre il visual editor sarà sufficiente per sbrigare il lavoro "sporco e immediato" per la Wiki, se si vuole modificare le informazioni che si hanno per un template è possibile farlo solo tramite la "modalità codice sorgente". Qui di seguito vi insegnerò le basi, sperando di contribuire a rendere la Wiki un po' più facile per voi. '''Ricordate: non venite pagati per questo, quindi fate solo ciò che vi diverte. Se non vi divertite, non lo fate, e non esitate a chiedere aiuto agli utenti più attivi (che sono visualizzabili nella Classifica). 'User Page' User Page Before you can do anything, you should set up your own User Page so that people know who you are. If you're known in the Forums under a different Handle (Screen Name), I suggest that you list it on your Userpage so that you can get "credit where due". You may wish to use the Profile Template to add some info about the character you play in the game. Prima di tutto, dovreste impostare il vostro Profilo in modo che le altre persone capiscano chi siate. Se siete conosciuti con un altro nome sul forum, vi suggerisco di scriverlo nel profilo in modo che il vostro lavoro venga riconosciuto come vostro. Vogliate gentilmente usare il Template per il profilo in modo da aggiungere qualche informazione sul vostro personaggio nel gioco. 'Links' To link to another page, simply put the title of the page in two square brackets ( and ) on either side. You can use spaces so there's no need to use underscores ( _ ). For example, to list to the Village Center page, simply put two open square brackets ( ) at the start and two closed square brackets ( ) at the end. eg. Village Center Per creare un link ad un'altra pagina, basta mettere il titolo della pagina entro parentesi quadre su entrambi lati del titolo: . Potete usare gli spazi al posto della barra bassa (_). 'Link alle Intestazioni' Links to Sub-Headings Sometimes you may want to link to a heading within a page, which you can do by putting a hash mark (#) followed by the name of the heading. eg. Village Center#Production Quando volete linkare l'intestazione di una pagina, basta utilizzare un (#) prima del nome dell'intestazione. 'Link con un nome diverso' Links with different names Sometimes you may want to link to a page with different text than the name of the page. For example, you might want to list a link for the Lions to go House Lannister's page. To do this, simply add the name of the link and then use a vertical line ( | ) to separate what you want the text to say. eg. The Lions A volte è necessario linkare una pagina con un testo diverso dal nome della pagina (per esempio: i Leoni invece con rimando alla pagina della Casa Lannister). E' sufficiente aggiungere il nome del link e usare una barra verticale (|) per separare il testo che scegliete di usare. 'Link Rotti' Broken Links If the page that the link points to is empty, it will come up in red to alert you to the fact that the link won't work. Either you got the page name wrong, or the page is empty/hasn't been created yet. Try to avoid making broken links. If the link comes up in blue, the link will work. Se la pagina verso cui venite reindirizzati da un link è vuota, uscirà fuori un avvertimento in rosso che vi indica che il link non funzionerà. Ciò vuol dire che il link è sbagliato oppure la pagina non è stata ancora creata. Cercate di evitare di creare link rotti. Se il link è blu, allora funzionerà. 'Creare una Nuova Pagina' Creating a New Page There are two ways to create a new page. All will work exactly the same way, and which way you choose to use is completely up to personal choice. Option 1: Create a Link If you are coding a page and you need to create another page that is related to the page you're on, just create a link with the Name of Your New Page. Watch that case that you use when you do this, as the case you use will be the case of the page, and thus the case of the Title at the top of the page. Once you save the changes to your comment or page, the link will come up in Red to indicate that it's a broken link. Click on the link and you will be taken to the new page with the name you've specified and then all you need to do is to hit the button that says, "Create" and to add your content. Option 2: Hard Code the URL Another option is to just type into the URL the name of the new page I want to create. Every page in this wiki will have the preface - http://gotascent.wikia.com/wiki/ - so all you need to do is to delete the name of the page you're on and to Type in the "Name of the Page" you wish to create, remembering to take care of which Case you use. The Wiki will change any spaces you use into underscores. Once you hit "Enter", you will be taken to the new page and then all you need to do is to hit the button that says, "Create". Ci sono 2 modi per creare una nuova pagina. Entrambi funzionano alla stessa maniera, scegliete voi quello che preferite. 1: Creare un link Se state scrivendo su una pagina e avete bisogno di creare un'altra pagina che ha a che fare con quella in cui state lavorando, create un link racchiudendo fra parentesi quadre il nome della nuova pagina. Attenti alle maiuscole/minuscole, perché il nome diventerà il titolo della nuova pagina! Una volta che avrai salvato le modifiche della pagina, uscirà fuori il link in rosso (perché è un link ancora rotto). Cliccaci e sarai portato alla nuova pagina con il nome che hai scelto e a quel punto dovrai solo cliccare su "Crea" e aggiungere i contenuti. 2: Usare l'URL Un'altra opzione è scrivere l'URL della nuova pagina che si vuole creare. Basta eliminare dall'URL il titolo di un pagina della Wiki e sostituirlo col titolo che si vuole dare alla nuova pagina, sempre facendo attenzione a maiuscole e minuscole. La Wiki cambierà qualsiasi spazio in una barra bassa. Premendo "enter" si sarà reindirizzati alla nuova pagina e a quel punto sì dovrà solo cliccare su "Crea" e aggiungere i contenuti. 'Formattare i fonts' Formatting Fonts Wiki uses different code to normal html. For the most part, formatting font in Wikia Wikis is as easy as clicking on the icons as you would using Word™ (or similar). However, sometimes the visual editor doesn't quite do what you want it to do and you'll need to look at the Source tab to look at the code. Wiki code uses its own formatting language using sing quote marks ( ' ). Italics To make font in italics, put two single quote marks ( ' ) at the start and end of the text you want in italics. eg. This is an example of making a single word in 'italics' instead of normal text. Bold To make font in bold, put three single quote marks ( ' ) at the start and end of the text you want in bold. eg. This is an example of making a single word in 'bold' instead of normal text. Bold Italics To make font in bold, put five quote marks ( ' ) at the start and end of the text you want in bold italics. 'Bold Italics' Bullet Points Put an asterisks ( * ) and then a space at the start of the sentence. * Bullet Points Indented Put a colon ( : ) at the start of each sentence you want indented. : Indented text Indented and isolated Put a space at the start of the sentence to have your text indented and boxed in a dotted line. Coloured Text Coloured text needs a little html to work. Very simply, use triangular brackets ( < and > ) when creating this code. The easiest way to explain this one is to show you so that you can see where to put them. eg. This is a sentence that wants a green coloured word in it. If you want to be really specific as to which colour you want to use, you can define the colour by its html name, which you can find by using this html Colour Chart. Wiki usa dei codici diversi dal normale HTML. Il linguaggio di formattazione della Wiki si basa sull'apostrofo ( ' ). : CORSIVO: 2 apostrofo all'inzio e alla fine del testo: italics : GRASSETTO: 3 apostrofo all'inizio e alla fine del testo: bold : GRASSETTO-CORSIVO: 5 apostrofo all'inizio e alla fine del testo: 'Bold Italics' : ELENCO PUNTATO: asterisco+Spazio a inizio frase: * Bullet Points ::: NUOVO PARAGRAFO: Due punti a inizio frase: : Indented text : NUOVO PARAGRAFO IN RIQUADRO: Spazio a inizio frase. : TESTO COLORATO: (xxx= nome colore es. red, green, oppure html codice html del colore 'Headings and Subheadings' Headings and Subheadings There are four basic forms of headings in Wikis. Each of them use an equal sign ( = ) at the start and end of each heading: eg... This would make a level two heading This would make a four two heading This is what the first four levels of headings look like: 'Images' Images There are two ways to put an image into a Wiki. One is to just slot it in as a large graphic, the other is to add it as a thumbnail. 'Large Graphics' Large Graphics To add an image, simply use the following code: * The "left" (or you could put "center" or "right") must be in lower case. The code above results in the image to the left. You must have the name of the graphic _exact_. The name is case sensitive and must have the correct file type/extension. As noted above, you can change the alignment from left to right or in the center. Ci sono due modi per aggiungere immagini alla Wiki. Il primo è di aggiungerle in dimensione reale, il secondo è di usare i thumbnail. Immagini grandi: per aggiungere un'immagine, usate il seguente codice: . Potete aggiungere "left" o "center" o "right" in minuscolo per l'allineamento, che può essere cambiato. Occhio a copiare esattamente il nome dell'immagine con la corretta estensione. 'Thumb Nails' Another way to ad an image to a Wiki page is to put it in as a thumbnail. Browsers can still see the graphic at full size by clicking on it, but it now gives you a boarder around the image and the option to add a caption underneath. ]] ]] The text above will give you a graphic like the one to the right. Note the extra square brackets within the caption that creates a link - but be careful to put a second lot of double square brackets to close off the code for the Image. Again, you must have the exact name of the graphic (remembering that it is case sensitive) and must have the correct file type/extension. Le immagini possono essere aggiunte tramite thumbnails.I browser possono visualizzarle a dimensione intera se vi si clicca sopra, ma il thumbnail consente di avere una cornice intorno all'immagine e di aggiungere una didascalia. 'Learning New Tricks' Using Wiki code gets easier with practice. If you see an effect on a page that you'd like to use on one of your own, go to the source tab to see how it was done. This is the easiest way to teach yourself new tricks to use in Wikis. For more details, see: • Help (on this Wiki) • Wikia's Help Page • Wiki Editing • The Wiki Tables • the Wikipedia Editing Cheatsheet and • Full List of Wikipedia Markup Codes Usare i codici Wiki diventerà più facile con l'esperienza. Se vedete un effetto su un pagina che vorreste usare anche su una delle vostre, controllate la sorgente per vedere come è stato fatto. E' il metodo migliore per imparare tutti i segreti del mestiere. Per ulteriori dettagli, consultate: * Aiuto * Wikia's Help Page * Wiki Editing * the Wiki Tables * the Wikipedia Editing Cheatsheet and * the Full List of Wikipedia Markup Codes. That's all for now. I may do another one of these with some instructions on other things like polls, tables, and maybe one on templates. Happy coding! RG : ) E' tutto per adesso. Potrei fare altri tutorial su sondaggi, tabelle a forse uno sui templates. Buona fortuna con i codici! RG : ) Categoria:Blog posts